rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Candy
King Candy (also known as Turbo) is the main antagonist in Disney's 2012 CG animated film Wreck-It Ralph. The mysterious monarch of Sugar Rush who actually was the infamous game virus Turbo. After being eaten by a Cy-bug, his main goal was to game jump into the different worlds of Litwak's Arcade and conquer each one, but was defeated when his cybug host flew into the Diet Coke and Mentos beacon created by Ralph. Appearance As Turbo, he was still short in stature, but had grayish/white skin and beaming yellow eyes and teeth, giving him a ghostly appearance. Unlike King Candy, Turbo's nose is small and more realistic. Like the other characters of Sugar Rush, Candy had four fingers as opposed to Ralph who had five. As the regal king, King Candy wore a purple tailcoat with a white vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature would also be his red bow-tie, which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. The king's most notable feature, would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. During the races, the king would don a particular racing outfit that consisted of his prominent outfit, along with brown gloves, a large, golden helmet, and brown racing goggles with red lenses. His kart, formerly Vanellope's, seems to be based on a snowball theme similar to the palace exterior. In most promotional material, King Candy is seen with his miniature candy cane, which was only featured briefly in the film during the Random Roster Race. As Turbo, the racer wore a white and red jumpsuit and helmet with the letter T engraved on it as it's symbol. As a Cy-Bug, King Candy was about 30 feet long and his face repeatedly transformed from King Candy to Turbo, though Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a silverfish and a mayfly, could curl into a ball for protection, and had a neck that could expand in length. His colors consisted of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained six orange striped legs; four large ones, and two smaller ones located on his chest. His head also sported purple markings, which were also seen under his mouth. Candy's crown also changed, now having a spiky appearance and apparently became a permanent part of his body. His hair gained a spiky feature as well, his purple eye shadow grew darker, and his teeth formed into large sharper canines, adding to his menacing Cy-Bug complexion. With his transformation, he gained sugarcoated, hot pink, wings for flight that can fold in at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned blue and pixelated while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. Candy also retained his cufflinks, lace collar, and red bow-tie with the transformation. Personality King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the film, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As Turbo, he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, the racer became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the film portrays him as wacky and fun, the king's true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be a villainous mastermind, whose ambitions drive him into insanity. According to his minion, Sour Bill, he'll do anything to get what he wants. This was when Sour Bill explains that King Candy tried to delete Vanellope from the game years before and was proven again when he attempted to murder her on the racetrack during the Random Roster Race. It is traits like these that makes King Candy a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. Like most Disney villains, King Candy is incredibly power-hungry. This was shown when he was turned into a monstrous Cy-Bug, as he openly planned to take over any game of his choice, now that he had ultimate power to assimilate. Although he was a strict ruler, Candy was apparently beloved by the Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed a definite respect for him, with the exception of Vanellope of course. The praise, however, was in reality artificial when Turbo had reformatted'' Sugar Rush'' years ago. He was particularly close to Sour Bill, his most trusted assistant, who was found by the King's side regularly. Sour Bill was the only other character in the film to know about the secret codes of Sugar Rush, and was trusted by Candy enough to know that Vanellope wasn't really a glitch, as well as the fact that Candy locked away the memories of the inhabitants of the game, and the overall fact that King Candy was truly villainous as opposed to the bouncy benevolent ruler he portrayed himself as to everyone else. Aside from his dark, yet humorous nature, King Candy also proves to be very manipulative, being able to get Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. He also showed signs of being a sadist, specifically when he laughed psychotically when Vanellope was about to meet her end on the race track, yelling, "End of the line, glitch!". This was also shown when he stated killing Ralph would be more fun than gratitude, and when he attempted to he took pleasure in doing so. He also forced Ralph to watch Vanellope as she was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, exclaiming "Let's watch her die together, shall we?" One of King Candy's most notable traits is his random giggling that occurs either in between many of his sentences no matter what mood he's in, whether it be ecstatic, enraged, surprised, and so forth. But what it comes down to, is that King Candy is among Disney's most depraved and evil villains, who is willing to do whatever he must to secure fame and power for himself, even if it means destroying games and killing, and is a most devious manipulator. Powers and Abilities While not possessing any physical power or magical abilities at the start of the film, King Candy was easily known for his superb racing abilities. Aside from racing, Candy was also shown to be highly intelligent and skillfully manipulative. Candy was capable of manipulating himself and the world around him by turning himself from Turbo to King Candy and by dominating Sugar Rush and making it into his own domain. This, of course, would be considered messing with the program, something that was forbidden in the arcade universe. Nevertheless, Candy was shown to have the dangerous ability to do so, and secretly used it for his own selfish gain. Because Sugar Rush is not his native game, the King is always at risk of dying for good if he was killed. After becoming a deadly Cy-Bug, King Candy gained the ability to assimilate anything he desired into himself. Combining his new form with his intelligence, he could control numerous legions of Cy-Bugs at his command to spread and take over many other games without limiting the Cy-Bug army. With this, King Candy became "the most powerful virus in the arcade" and was capable of dominating any and every game of his choice, making him not only all-powerful, but also one of the most powerful beings in the Disney universe. *'Superhuman Strength: '''In this form, King Candy was shown to have incredible physical strength, strength that overpowered Wreck-It Ralph's tenfold, as he was shown to lift and thrash around the 643-pound bad-guy with great ease. *'Flight: 'Candy also gained the ability to fly, had great speed and velocity. *'Spherical Form: 'Candy could curl into a ball for speed and protection. *'Claws: '''Candy also has razor sharp claws and legs, which he repeatedly used in attempts to murder Wreck-It Ralph. With all this power, however, King Candy's viral form has the same flaw as all Cy-Bugs; a bright beacon is irresistable to him and will defeat him, destroying him for good. Role in the Crossover Having a similar role in the film, King Candy is the ruler of the Sugar Rush kingdom, who later reveals himself to be Turbo, portrayed as power-hungry, sadistic, and villainous. Like most evil monarchs, his main objective is to rule other regions for his enjoyment and pleasure. With these traits, King Candy would be a likely candidate to be recruited in Pitch's Army. Dependent on which author writes him and story he is on, he would most likely appear in the Arcade AU with the Cy-bugs involved. Relationships Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope von Schweetz Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Almost immediately, Hiccup would be put off by the treatment of Vanellope and would likely be mistrustful of King Candy from the start. He would likely see him as being somehow responsible for Vanellope's present situation. Before the reveal of Candy as Turbo, Hiccup would likely talk of Turbo with disdain as he was responsible for the downfall of both his game and the other racing game. King Candy would likely view Hiccup as a nosey nuisance, but not much of a threat. Toothless on the other hand would be a totally different story. Toothless would likely come in great handy in battle against the Cy-Bug infected Candy Jack Frost Jack would be immediately resentful of Candy for his treatment of Vanellope. Though he may not catch on as quickly as Hiccup, he would still notice something was afoot with Candy. He also has disdain for Turbo, as the racer was responsible for the destruction of two games. Candy would likely view Jack as a slight threat as he is not immune to the cold. Merida DunBroch Merida, like Hiccup, would have immediately have several red-flags raised when she comes across Candy. As with Jack and Hiccup, she dislikes Turbo deeply for the same reasons they would. Candy views Merida as a threat given the fact that she is an archer who hails from a warrior game. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel would likely not catch on to his secret, she would object to his treatment of Vanellope. Unlike the others, she would likely feel somewhat sorry for Turbo. She would be not be treated by Candy as a threat, but he would likely see her hair as a way to gain more power. Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Racers Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Royalty